Eridan's Ark
by musicalBlink
Summary: "The apocalypse will come in the form of rain. Hopefully, it'll drown everyone except for you and the other eleven I have chosen for you to bring. The twelve of you are to steal your father's ship/boat-thingy and head out to sea. You are to leave your parents to die." Humanstuck Triggers include but are not limited to: Karkat, Gamzee, character death, normal Homestuck stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, y'all! It doesn't feel right for me to not have a multi-chapter fic goin on at all times so I'm startin this now despite the fact that I JUST finished Fluffy Stuffy recently. I'll warn ya now about OOCness because im trying to push myself to write for characters I usually avoid doing dialogue with. For example: Eridan. Hope ya like it despite its potential shityness. Tell me what ya think. Please follow/favorite/review. And... Yeah.**

Eridan's POV

My name is ERIDAN AMPORA. I love to hang out at the BEACH in my free time because my DAD has dropped me off at the beach near his WORK PLACE since I started GRADE SCHOOL. I am a tall, fourteen year-old FRESHMAN. I am fond of COFFEE and SCARVES. I wear blak-rimmed GLASSES because I have very bad vision, though most people assume it is because I am a HIPSTER.

It was two thirty in the morning and I was at the beach swimming by myself as I oft times do when I can't get to sleep. I was contentedly enjoying the feeling of the lukewarm water against my skin when I heard a deep, booming voice come from the sky.

"Eridan!" its voice seemed to be loud enough to be heard from the other side of the planet.

I hurriedly looked around me trying to find the source of the mysterious voice.

"W-who the fuck are you?" I cursed myself for stuttering.

"I am Andrew Hussie. You must do as I say or you will suffer the consequences."

Normally, if someone said something like this, I would roll my eyes and tell them to go fuck themselves. But this was a mysterious voice calling itself Andrew Hussie, and the fact that I couldn't find the source of the voice was seriously freaking me out.

"W-well, w-what the fuck do you w-want? My first born child?" That's what most evil, all powerful guys want in old stories right?

"What makes you think I want some little brat? No. This is what you're gonna do: you're gonna get eleven people from your school together-"

"But. I don't ev-ven _like_ that many people at my school."

"LET ME FINISH!" he yelled. "You're gonna get eleven people from your school together to survive the apocalypse-"

"Apocalypse? W-what the f-"

"SHUT UP!" the Huss was clearly getting aggravated with me, but I was a bit too caught up with the whole apocalypse thing to actually give two shits.

"But w-wha-"

"Shoosh."

"But-"

"Shoosh."

"B-"

"I SAID SHOOSH!" He waited a moment. "The apocalypse will come in the form of rain. Hopefully, it'll drown everyone except for you and the other eleven I have chosen for you to bring. The twelve of you are to steal your father's ship/boat-thingy and head out to sea. You are to leave your parents to die."

"And w-why the fuck should I believ-ve you?"

"Do you want to die?"

"No..."

"Then you'll do what I say." he said matter-of-factly. "As for the eleven you must bring, here are their names..."

After he told me the names, I had half a mind not to bother.

**How do you Hussie? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've never mentioned this for any of my other stories but I guess I'm supposed to put a disclaimer up here... So yeah. I'm not the Huss. Just a bored teenage girl with nothing better to do on snow days.**

Feferi's POV

My name is FEFERI PEIXES. I can often be found at the BEACH with my best friend ERIDAN. I'm a pretty tall FRESHMAN. I love CUTTLEFISH and other AQUATIC ANIMALS so much that I normally use FISH PUNS in every day conversation. I hope to be a MARINE BIOLOGIST when I grow up.

I was in the middle of this bizarre, yet peaceful dream in which there were many cuttlefish and odd, squid-like stuffed animals, when I became aware of this annoying noise in the background. I tried to ignore it by humming this song about piña coladas that was stuck in my head, but the noise just became louder and louder until there was no choice other than surfacing to consciousness.

_RINGRING RINGRING RINGRING RINGRING RINGRI-_

I picked up the phone, pressed call, and put it to my ear. "Shello?"

"Fef, thank cod you answered. Listen-"

"Erifin? Water you calling me this LATE for? It's... Ugh... It's two thirty... In the morning." Hadn't I already explained to him that not everyone stays up at stupid late hours of the night?

"Yeah, I know, Fef, but this is reely important. I promise."

I sighed and started to get dressed. "Meet you at the beach in ten minnowts?"

"I'm already here."

"Sea you soon, then."

I hung up and pocketed my cell phone. I quickly threw on the knee-length white skirt, pink cami, and cream v-neck with "Love" printed on the front in elegant, black cursive that I had been wearing earlier. As quietly as I could, I tiptoed down the stairs to the back door. I slipped on my sneakers and slipped out the door.

Luckily, I lived in a house within walking distance of the spot Eridan and I would usually meet on the beach.

When I arrived, he was there anxiously waiting for me.

"Hey, Erifin."

"Hey, Fef... I'm going to tell you something and I need you to let me tell the entire story w-without any interruptions, okay?" I frowned.

If he's stuttering, then that means he's pretty upset. If he's pretty upset and he's not angry, then he's worried. If he's worried enough to stutter, then I should probably be worried too.

"Okay. Go ahead."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to go ahead and take note now that I'm not going to have Feferi and Eridan making their fish puns when they're being super serious a cuz... Well do you know anyone who'd continuously make jokes when they want to be taken seriously?**

Eridan's POV

After I called Fef, I tried my best to calm down and figure out exactly what it was I was going to say. I know Fef will help me and be there for me no matter what, but that's not going to help anything if she thinks the best way to help me is to drop me off at an asylum.

Hey, Fef, so here's the thing. I was swimming and then I heard this deep voice coming from cod knows where. The voice called itself Andrew Hussie and told me I was supposed to get you, me, and ten other assholes from our school onto my dad's huge boat so that we can survive some sort of flood apocalypse thing and we're supposed to leave anyone and everyone else behind including our parents. Yeah. That won't immediately convince her that I'm out of my fucking mind. But what if I am out of my mind? Maybe I rea-

Feferi's voice startled me out of my thought. "Hey, Erifin."

I took a deep breath. "Hey, Fef... I'm going to tell you something and I need you to let me tell the entire story w-without any interruptions, okay?"

She was quiet for a while, frowning. "Okay. Go ahead."

I opened my mouth to speak and then came to the same problem I had been considering before she got here. What even am I supposed to say? What if she does think I'm crazy?

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

"And you w-won't call me crazy?" I bit my lip.

She nodded and smiled reassuringly at me.

/line break/

You know how crazy my musings about how to tell Feferi sounded? Well I basically ended up saying just that. Oh, cod. I wonder when she'll take me to the Alternian Asylum for the Mentally Sick.

Amazingly, she didn't immediately say I was out of my mind.

"Let me make sure that I completely understand this... Equius and Nepeta, Terezi, Vriska, and Kanaya, Sollux and Aradia, Tavros and Gamzee, Karakt, you, and me are all supposed to steal your dad's boat and hope for the best?"

I nodded. _Please don't think I'm crazy. Please don't think I'm crazy. Please don't think I'm crazy. _

She contemplated this for awhile then spoke again. "Okay... We can make this happen."

My eyebrows didn't raise to my hairline. They must have went way above my hairline like in cartoons.

"Whale think aboat it. I'll go because I'm your best friend. Karkat will come because he's been considering running away for a whale now. Karkat can definitely convince Gamsea to come along. Gamesea would be able to get Tavros to come. Vriska has wanted to be a pirate for as long as I can remember so she'd love the idea no matter what the reelson is. Aradia pretends it doesn't bother her, but we all know she started to bait this town after the accident... Nepeta whale probably think the entire fin sounds like fun and Equius whale stay with Nepeta for shore. Seallux would come because, as he puts it, he "doesn't give two shits about any of the idiots in this town anyways" Terezi could probably be convinced if you told her she could be the head of law enforcement after the apocalypse. And Kanaya would join us to make sure that no one starts fights... Basically to keep Vriska in line."

I just stared at her in shock. "You believe me?"

"Of course I do." She smiled brightly, as usual. "Why wouldn't I?"

Relief washed over me. "Thank cod."

/line break/

Feferi helped me spread word to the others the very next day at school. I don't even know how I would have approached some of them, much less talked to them. I mean, how the fuck are you supposed to invite an asshole like Sollux or a bitch like Vriska to join you to survive the apocalypse? It's simple-you don't. You leave then to die. But according to that Hussie guy (who I was starting to think was an asshole too) said that I wasn't allowed to leave any of the people he mentioned.

So it was Feferi's job to tell Sollux, Vriska, Karkat, and Aradia. Which left Kanaya, Nepeta, and Terezi to me.

At the end of the day, Feferi and I met at the Starbucks to discuss the results of our campaigning.

"Kan, Nep, and Ter said they would come. They actually seemed pretty excited, Nep and Ter especially."

"But did Nepeta say she would bring Equius?"

"She was telling me how excited she was to teach him how to fish, so I'm pretty shore she whale" It was kinda funny how the small girl was acting like Equius had already said yes.

"And I got Seallux, Vriska, Aradia, and Karkat to come too. Karkat said he'd get Gamsea to come and that Gamsea would get Tavros to come. It's perfect!" Feferi beamed excitedly.

"So all we have to do now is get the boat and leave."

"Yeah..." she trailed off looking into her cappuccino thing. "But what about our parents? My mom is a pain, but I don't want her to die."

"Maybe they wouldn't even come if we told them." I felt awful as soon as the words came out of my mouth, but it was too late now. With that in consideration, I continued. "You believe me, but do you really think they'd believe us? We're just kids. They'd pat us on the head and tell us to go on our merry way and play on the beach. They'd tell us that we're imagining things or that it was just a nightmare or whatever." Feferi fell silent.

Insert foot in mouth [here].

"I guess you're right..." she frowned. "Whale, I have to go. Ill sea you tomorrow."

"Sea ya." I watched as she left.

I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've got two special people who deserve glomps and digital cookies: Team Valdez and Kayla-Peixes. Thanks for following and favoriting respectively. CX**

**Let's get this shit on the road.**

Feferi's POV

That night, I lay in my bed wide awake. I was putting on a brave face because it was easy to tell that Eridan needed me to be strong for him, but I wasnt nearly as okay with any of it as I let on. If Eridan was right, then everyone except for Eridan, me, and the ten others at our school were going to die. Our families were going to die. Our various friends were going to die. For that matter, billions of random strangers were going to drown to death. The nice girl at the bakery who gave me a cookie on the house. The polite British exchange student. The nerd who answers all the questions in biology class. The student teacher who recommends amazing books in the library (even if they're a bit wordy). _My mom._ All dead.

But if I didn't stay strong, Eridan wouldn't have been able to get the other ten to get on a boat with him. He just doesn't get along well enough with most people to be able to convince them all. And then what? More people would die because I didn't stay strong.

I groaned and examined the ceiling. All of this was making my head hurt. I decided to push all of this mess aside for now and worry about it in the morning. But right then, I really just needed to get some sleep.

/line break/

Several hours later, I was still just as wide awake and just as worried as I had been earlier. I sighed and got out of bed. I clearly wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

I checked the time on my phone. It was three fourty-seven. Maybe Eridan was awake too...? I sent him a quick text with two words ")(ey, -Erifin." The H on my keyboard had been broken for a few months. I set my phone down on the bed stand and crept downstairs. I sat on the couch and turned on some documentary I wasn't interested in (something about some war WAY before I was born).

I tried to pay attention to the gruesome wounds and weapons, but I just couldn't focus. I gave up on the documentary after ten minutes and went back to my room.

I checked my phone to see if Eridan had answered, and he had.

"Hi, Fef."

")(i. So w)(en do you t)(ink we're going to leave?"

"I don't reelly knoww... Hussie didn't say wwhen."

"W)(ale w)(en do you t)(ink we s)(elld?"

"Isn't shelld a bit of a stretch for should?"

"You're avoiding t)(e question."

"Wwell howw the fuck am I supposed to knoww?"

"Relax. I was just asking."

He didn't text me back for ten minutes.

"I guess sooner is better than later, so... 0100 tomorroww."

"Ocray t)(en. I'll tell t)(e ot)(ers."

"Bye."

"Good bye."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know a single damn thing about boats. Not a single damn thing. And I didn't realize how stupidly complicated this crap was until I started doing research earlier today to figure out what kind of boat these guys should be going on. I asked what a good boat would be in a situation for this many people with continuous rain on yahoo answers. I got three replies: Bill Gate's boat, a cruise ship, and a yacht. -_-''**

**Welp, enough about my stupidity. LaInsanoid is the special person of this chapter who deserves glomps and digital cookies**

Karkat's POV

I am KARKAT VANTAS, a short FUCKASS. My interests include very shitty CODING, ROMANCE NOVELS, and DRAWING (preferably with CHARCOAL). I'm a NINTH GRADER; I skipped first grade so I am YOUNGER than most people in my school.

I'm in the process of packing my bag to leave to meet up with a bunch of asshats from school where we're all supposedly stealing Eridan's (*cough cough* fish dick)dad's boat and leaving. I have never been more scared and excited in my entire life for anything, ever. If this isn't some kind of sick joke, I might actually be getting out of this shit hole.

But what if Feferi WAS just fucking with me? Jack, I mean "dad", will probably find out I had tried to run away, and I will be fucked for life. But thinking too hard about this crap isn't going to get me very far. Actually, it'll probably get me caught.

I tense when I hear Jack make a noise in his sleep from where he lays on the couch in the living room. _Please don't wake up._

I throw clothes in the bag without bothering to fold them. I pack my crappy lap top and all the money I have (which isn't much). I put my tooth brush in the side pocket. I stash several of my favorite books in the front pocket. I put a drawing pad and some charcoal in the main pocket with the clothes. After a moment of thought I put some Disney movies in with the drawing pad. You know that Gamzee and Tavros love these things. You'll probably just say you packed them to get the duo to shut the fuck up with their nonsensical, pathetic excuses for rap battles.

I start to zip up my bag, then stop. What if Jack follows me? He'll be infuriated obviously, but what can I do about it? I take my bag and stealthily creep out of my room past my snoring father. I crinkle my nose at the smell of beer, and slip into the kitchen. I grab two rather large knives and tuck them into the backpack underneath the clothes.

He won't catch me by surprise and defenseless.

I wince at the loud noise the zipper makes as I zip it closed. I put the pack on my shoulders and tiptoe past Jack.

I hear a menacing voice from the couch. "Piece of shit." I freeze, my heart in my throat. _Oh, fuck_

I hear a snort and a mutter before all is quiet yet again. I silently thank any gods that may or may not exist for not letting him wake up.

I step out the front door of the house for, hopefully, the last time.

* * *

After an hour walk, I arrive at the beach a little early, 12:00. I set down my backpack and sit up against a boulder marking the entrance. It's too dark to read or draw, so I pull out my craptop and try to put together a somewhat comprehensible code. Within seconds, I'm cussing and grumbling under my breath in frustration.

* * *

I glance at the time on my craptop for the fifth time in the past two minutes. It's 12:30, and, though I hate admitting it, I'm getting pretty worried. I know it's pretty early to be worrying over it since no one was supposed to get here until 1, but I had expected that _someone_ would've come early other than me.

I was on the verge of a panic attack when Gamzee showed up. I tried not to look too relieved by scowling at him. "What the fuck are you even doing here, you fucking dumbass. You didn't have to come until one. Your house isn't even that far from here in the first place. It's probably only a two minute walk for normal people, but with your ridiculously long legs it's probably only like a thirty second walk. You could've waited until 12:59, taken a couple of steps and BAM you have arrived at your fucking destination. But no, you decided to take a left at idiocy and a right at stupidity and arrive twenty minutes early like a fucking retard."

At this point, most people would either completely humiliate me or get pissed off at me, but Gamzee's different. He took all the bull shit I just spouted and smiled at me as if I had just said "Thanks for coming." He spoke in that odd way his voice went back and forth between a deep rumble and cracking every other syllable. "I just wanted to all up and keep my best friend company."

Because he knew that deep down that was what I was thinking, _"I'm so glad you're here." _He knew I wasn't comfortable saying so, and he respected that. Gamzee is one of the few people on this planet that likes me for who I am and didn't mind my rants and insults and would stick with me no matter what.

Or it could be that all of my insults and false anger just go right over his head because of how he's almost constantly high on something. I don't know if it's pills or weed or what, but we have a silent agreement that if he doesn't ask me why I like spending the night at his house so much, that I won't ask him about whatever drugs he's on (cuz there's no doubt that it's something). I generally call it, whatever it is, sopor for simplicity's sake.

We sit there in silence, waiting for the others to arrive. His presence alone has calmed me down, so I am luckily not on the verge of a panic attack when Feferi and Eridan arrive together, talking softly with concerned looks on their faces. They greet us, and we greet them.

Next comes Sollux, then Nepeta and Equius, with the latter giving the former a piggy back ride. Tavros comes after the two of them.

You glance over at Gamzee who has faithfully sat shoulder to shoulder with you this entire time. He's wistfully watching the tenth grader stutter out a hello to Feferi. I roll my eyes. "Go get em, lover boy." He smiles at me reassuringly, then gets up to say hi to his crush, Tavros.

Eventully, I find myself arguing with Sollux about which one of us hates each other/ourselves more. I hardly notice when Aradia, Vriska, Kanaya, and Terezi show up. That is, until Terezi sneaks up on me and licks up my chin, cheek, and forehead. Her tongue momentarily slips into my mouth because I was in the middle of yelling at Sollux when she licked me.

I can already tell this is going to be one hell of a boat ride (read as: hell on Earth).

**Yeah, I know it's been awhile since I updated. I'm sorry. School is a bitch.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy fuck, you guys really do care with all of y'all's reviewin and favoritin and followin. So, yeah. I've got a bunch a people who deserve glomps and digital cookies: Guest, Team Valdez, guesswhatimahomestuck, GayBabies, and NotaMathAddict.**

**Guest: I might include the dancestors and kids, I might not. You'll just have to read and see. I could do anything with this shit, anything.**

Eridan's POV

Once everyone had arrived at 0200 (hadn't I said 0100? What idiots.), I direct everyone to the dock where my dad's yacht is.

I look at the faces of my peers. I find everything from disbelief (Karkat) to excitement (Nepeta) to feigned boredom (Vriska).

"My dad is the CEO of Ruger." I find myself explaining. I'm met with blank stares."It's a really big company for guns."

"Do you even know how to drive it, fith dick?" And there's the god awful lispy asshole we all hate.

"Of course I do! I know exactly w-what I'm doing. Just get on the fucking boat."

A snort of derision from Sollux. "If it thinkth, it'th your fault."

"W-whatev-ver, Sol."

* * *

I sit at the controls of the boat staring blankly around me. Now what? I wish I knew.

Okay, this can't be but so bad. How hard can it be?

I try to think back to when I was six and dad and I had gone out on the yacht together. I distinctly remember him explaining how to drive it, so why can't I remember any of it? Fuck.

I really don't want to go out there and admit to all of them, especially Sollux that I don't have a single clue what I'm doing, but the longer I look at the controls, the more obvious it becomes that it's the truth.

"Excuse me? Are you having... difficulties with steering the yacht away from the pier?"

I turn away from my silent panicking to see the rather large, sweaty guy (Equius, right?) looking at me Through broken, tinted lenses. Cod, he's creepy as hell.

"W-why are you askin'?"

"Because if you require any assistance, I am willing to provide advice if... You're having trouble remembering."

"Oh," What's more important: ego vs. Sollux or ego vs. creepy, sweaty guy? Is this supposed to be an actual decision? But even then... "Yes, I just need to have my memory refreshed of what's what and such. Then I should have it." I can't help but ask for less than I actually need. In a way, I'm supposed to be in charge. I can't show weakness, not even in front of this socially awkward senior.

Luckily, he sees through my petty want for control, and he shows and tells me everything I could possibly need to know about driving the yacht without making an ass of himself and pointing it out. By the time his lesson is entirely over, we are already far from shore, far from home.

I absent-mindedly thank him, and he dismisses himself at Nepeta's insistent pleas. As I pilot the yacht, I find my thoughts wandering to my dad.

We had grown further and further apart the older I got. As I had become more capable of taking care of myself, he had become more work oriented. My dad has been on a business trip for the past week or so and should still be on his business trip for a week more. He'd probably ever know what happened to me. I find myself wondering whether he would think of me in the first place.

I sigh tiredly. I look out at the stars, shimmering in the sky. Who knows. Maybe dad's looking at the stars right now, too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my lovelies. Here I am, back from another week in hell school, ready to do my very damn best to write somethin half decent. Fanction is being a bitch and making the copy and paste box stupidly small, so I'm typin this in OpenOffice. Not sure if that will affect y'all at all, but whatever. **

**My single special person who deserves glomps and digital cookies is *drumroll* LaInsanoid.**

Sollux's POV

I am SOLLUX CAPTOR. I'm a very tall ELEVENTH GRADER, widely known as a LISPY ASSHOLE. I have a love for CODING and little tolerance for ANYHTING ELSE. I tend to be fairly BLUNT and UNCARING when talking to most people. If they LIKE what I say, good. If they DON'T, I don't care. I have a general dislike for most OUTSIDE ACTIVITIES including, but not limited to SPORTS, SWIMMING, and RUNNING.

I don't like school. I don't like Palm Bay, Florida. It's a shit hole, and I've always said I was gonna leave. That's why I wasn't opposed to getting on this boat with eleven other assholes from my school, but I had started to think I had made a mistake once I saw who all was going to be on the boat.

Eridan Ampora. You will not find a more pretentious dick anywhere on the entire fucking planet. Why the fuck didn't ff mention that fish dick would not only be getting on this boat, but was the one who owned it. I know he's her friend, but she knows that I don't like him. Didn't she realize that putting the two of us together in a somewhat crowded area might cause some issues? I guess it would've been okay if ed was the only one I had to worry about, but he's the least of my worries. Being on the boat with Aradia is the worst part.

* * *

_I'm driving down the street with Aradia in the passenger seat. She's smiling that bright smile of hers, as usual. We were talking about the movie we had just seen, a romcom. This was our eighth date, and I couldn't imagine life without her.__We had been close friends since we were little kids; I could still remember how we had met at some archeology summer camp when I was eight and she was seven._

_She had walked up to me while I was playing on the GameBoy that I had managed to sneak past my mom's watchful eye. She showed me some kind of shell fossil that she had digged up. I hadn't really cared for any of the archeology stuff, but in that moment she managed to make it seem amazing (even though the camp counsellor told us it wasn't actually a fossil, just a normal shell). We had been unseperable since._

_So here we were, eight years later, Aradia riding shot gun. We pulled up to a red light. _

_I looked over at her and smiled. "I love you."_

_The light changed so I pulled out into the intersection to turn. She spoke. "I lo-"_

_Suddenly there was a crash from her side of the car. A blood-curling scream. Glass showered down on us as the car rolled once then landed on the hood. I felt a warm substance roll through my eyes, I wiped it away to find that it was blood. Whimpers of pain. The air bags were out, and the seat belts were locked, but I managed to take off the seatbelt, partially falling onto the glass that littered the inside of the car. I reached over to where Aradia lay limply hanging from the seat belt._

_"AA? Fuck, Aradia, thay thomething." Her whole body was covered with glass, blood, and bruises. Her right arm was bent at an extremely unnatural angle. Blood was streaming from a deep cut on her forehead._

_Damnit, what the fuck had I been thinking when I decided to NOT bring my phone? "Jutht wait, Aradia. I-I'll get help." _

_I had a momentary struggle to get the car door to open, but managed to throw it open. I fell out of the car, face first into the mud. I pulled myself to my feet, then stumbled to the side of the road. I took note of the car that had crashed into us. Everyone looked okay in that car. Maybe they had a phone- anything to get help. I went over to the driver's side and rapped on the window with my knuckles. _

_"Do you have a phone?"_

* * *

_I was sitting in the lobby, waiting for the doctors to let me see Aradia. I had already been waiting for two hours, and I was dying to make sure she was okay. Sure the doctors had said they would handle it, sure I didn't know jack shit about how to help her, but that didn't mean I didn't want to be at her side the whole time. Eventually, a woman wearing sterile, white clothing came in and told me I could go see her, but that she was unconcious. The woman told me the room number. I raced down the halls, ignoring all the dirty looks I got from the people I was passing. I came to the door, then hesitated. I gently opened the door, and peered in._

_I drifted over to where she was laying on the stiff, hospital bed. She was hooked up to several machines that I was unable to identify. Her skin was so pale, I would've sworn she was dead if it weren't for the beeping that claimed her heart was still beating. I touched the back of her hand, seemingly the only part of her that wasn't in some kind of cast or covered with some kind of gauze. _

_"AA, I'm tho thorry."_

* * *

_She's in a coma. Four simple words, yet I couldn't understand, couldn't grasp the idea when the doctors told me. That only happens in the movies. It doesn't happen in real life. It can't, not to someone as perfect as Aradia. It just couldn't be._

_She might never awake. Four simple words that seemed too impossible for me to believe. __She had to wake up, didn't she? She couldn't sleep forever. _

___I was so sure that she'd wake up any second, I stayed by her side twenty-four seven. I refused to leave her side, even when the doctor said visiting hours were over, and that only direct relatives of the patient were allowed to stay. I didn't care. I didn't eat for days, until Feferi came to visit and saw the state I was in. I still didn't leave Aradia's side- I refused- but Feferi made sure that I ate at least once a day._

___Two weeks went by like this where I hopelessly sat by her side, at times begging her to wake up, to say something. _

___I would talk to her, tell her about how much I missed her smile. I'd tell her that she's beautiful the same way I would when she was concious and blushing. I'd beg her to wake up. I'd tell her how worried her parents had been, and that they had visited her every day. I told her that I would never leave her. I vowed to never drive again. I kissed her, gently sweetly. I imagined that she'd wake up in that moment and kiss me back, but she never did. I would hold her hand all night, even on the very few occasions that I slept. I told her that I loved her all the time with a hope in the back of my mind that she'd wake up and finish what she had been saying before the crash. Of course she didn't. I begged her for forgiveness to the point of hysteria, but she never said a word or showed, in any way, that she had heard me._

___Two weeks. Two weeks I went through hell. But once she woke up, it wasn't what I had imagined it would be. She just... didn't care. I told her everything that I had said while she was unconcious, and none of it mattered to her. She just stared at me blankly with eyes that were once so bright and excited about life, now dull. She seemed to just stare through me as I spoke, as though I were a particularly uninteresting specimen in an experiment._

___I went from one extreme to another. I stopped all contact with her. I couldn't stand the sight of her anymore. She wasn't alive, not really. Physically, yes. She had over time, made a full recovery. Mentally, she may as well have been dead for centuries._

___She never did finish saying "I love you.", and I don't think she wanted to anymore either way._


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanfiction is still being a bitch and refusing to allow the box to be full size, so this is also in OpenOffice. Just tell me if it's actually screwing anything up, and if it isn't, I won't bother telling y'all anymore. **

**Special people who deserve glomps and digital cookies are: guesswhatimahomestuck, Speretmoon, GamzeeMakaraBardofRage, and solluxlover123. **

Equius' POV 

My name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK, and I'm very STRONG. I have a "queer" adoration of EQUESTRIAN CREATURES and ROBOTICS. My LARGE SIZE tends to scare many of my peers, so I do not have very many FRIENDS. However, that's not so bad, because my close friend, NEPETA, makes up for the lack of QUANTITY in my friendships with the QUALITY in hers. I secretly love MY LITTLE PONY. I am a TALL, MUSCLED SENIOR in high school. I SWEAT in ABNORMAL EXCESS.

As of right now, Nepeta is attempting to teach me how to fish. She is shuffling through a smallish box. Her face lights up with excitement when she finds what she was looking for, a hook. I look at it again and frown.

"I had come to the understanding that you were looking for one hook." I speak hesitantly.

In her hand, she is holding what looks like three hooks combined into one big, hookish thing.

She smiles brightly. "This is clawed a treble hook. It's purrty good for furshing with artifurcial bait."

"I see..." I didn't.

She hands me a fishing stick (was that what it was called?), then gets another for herself. "Oclaw, so furst we have to spool the purreel. We start with opurring the tail arm. Then we tie the line... like cat. Now we claws the tail arm. Cut the line, but not too short! Slide the purreel into the pounce. Scratch the pounce tailt. Now just unclawp the line and open the tail arm, purrt the line through the line prides, claws the tail arm with cat much line clawming out of the top line pride. Tie on the purr. Tie the knot like this. Clawt off the leftopurr line, and now we can go furshing!"

As she was saying all of this, she was following her own directions, quickly leaving me in the dust.

While she excitedly looks over at me, I stare blankly at the fishing materials in front of me. "What exactly is the purreel?"

She giggles. "The purreel is the reel."

I start to sweat in the high humidity. "What is the reel?"

She looks at me surprised, then smiles. "If you didn't know what the purreel is, then why didn't you stop me, silly?"

"It would have been exceedingly rude for me to interrupt you, so I waited for you to finish what you were saying before asking questions."

"Well, fur now on stop me, oclaw?" she rolls her eyes, though she's still smiling as per usual.

I sweat more than previously. "Is that... a command?"

**I love doing Nepeta so much (even though I'm probably going overboard with the cat puns. :/).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, y'all! Guess what time it is~ Fanfiction time! So, guesswhatimahomestuck said last chapter was one huge block, and I'm super sorry about that! I'll try my best to fix it. I hate reading fanfiction like that. But Fanfiction and I just haven't been getting along as of late, so yeah. Hopefully it won't happen again, but no promises.**

**So for special people I'm gonna mention anyone who has reviewed/faved my oneshot, Dad, alongside people for this fic just cuz I know none of those special motherfuckers will ever be mentioned otherwise. So, special people who deserve glomps and digital cookies are: Lioness Deity (guest), renderingArtisan(my meowrial! X33), Dimple Bracegirdle, Flipnoteriversong, GamzeeMakaraBardOfRage, guesswhatimahomestuck, Dorodorocatchan.**

Terezi's POV

I am TEREZI PYROPE. I am a thin, fifteen-year-old NINTH GRADER. I have SYNETHESIA (a fancy word that means I can smell colors). I claim to be able to TASTE color too, but it's actually just an EXCUSE to freak people out. I am COLORBLIND. I am constantly wearing pointed-red GLASSES because they smell AMAZING. I have a great love for JUSTICE and DRAGONS. I also love to ROLE-PLAY.

I see Karkat looking back in the direction we had come from with an awestruck, relieved look on his face from the back of the boat. I silently walk up behind him, not making a single sound. On a certain level, I expect him to call me out on sneaking up on him like they do in the movies, but he doesn't. He remains completely wrapped up in his thoughts until I lick his cheek and teasingly say,

He makes a high-pitched, surprised sound before scowling and yelling at me (as usual).

I smile evilly, quite enjoying the way his already pale skin became paler than before.

He quickly glances around the area to make sure no one had heard. He shifts uncomfortably. I sometimes find myself wondering if he realizes that he's such an open book.

About a week ago, I had went to Karkat's house for a surprise visit, even though I know he doesn't like me coming over. It was three in the afternoon. I had banged on his door. I heard a lot of cussing and thumping from inside the apartment. After a few minutes he opened the door looking like he had just crawled out of bed. His eyes looked... Different than normal. Not to mention that instead of smelling like a dull green as per usual they had smelled red. I had been giving him hell about it ever since.

Luckily for Karkat, he doesn't have to find an answer to that question, because a voice is stage whispering from behind us.

Before anyone can stop her, she has jumped onto Karkat, who is an inch or two shorter than her and way thinner than her. Her weight pushes the two of them over the edge of the railing.

Nepeta can't swim.

I call for help of course. I can swim, but not well enough to actually help her. The others come rushing out immediately to answer my pleas. I look over the ledge into the water a little ways away from the boat. Eridan had stopped the boat the second he had heard me, but we had still moved a little away from the spot they had fallen. Nothing was out there.

Equius dives in without taking off his shirt. We all watch to see who will, no, when they will resurface. Oh, please don't let them die. My slightly more sensitive ears hear sputtering and coughing. I say so and keep looking, but I only see Equius coming out of the water, looking heartbroken. But... he's not coughing.

I look directly down and see Karkat clinging onto the ladder with one arm, while holding onto Nepeta with the other. A wave of relief washes over me.

Equius slowly realizes that they're okay and swims towards the ladder. He has Nepeta climb onto his back and wrap her arms around him. Both Equius and Karkat climb up the ladder. When Karkat gets on the deck, I hug him as tightly as I can.

I plan on saying something to show my appreciation of him, and how he's such a great friend. I plan on saying something life changing. I plan on saying something that might make the usually grumpy boy smile, but all I can really say is, "Red is a great color."

A raindrop lands on the top of my head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, y'all! Sorry for not updating last week. I was taking the time to read more of the actual comic because I am quite far behind... even though I've heard enough about what has happened in the comic that I may as well be up to date. XD**

**Anywho, I have one special person who deserves glomps and digital cookies. Their username is: JoylessCelebration.**

**Review me maybe?**

Vriska's POV

My name is VRISKA SERKET. I am in TWELVETH GRADE. I have long BLONDE HAIR and CERULEAN EYES. I have ALL THE LUCK. I love LIVE ACTION ROLE PLAYING and making MISCHIEF. I have always thought SPIDERS were really cool, and LAUGHED when the other girls were SCARED of them. When I was little, I wanted to grow up to be a PIRATE and sail the seven seas.

I don't want to be a pirate anymore. Ever since it started raining, the boat has been rocking back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and-

I dry heave over the edge of the boat.

In the rain.

Alone.

This is soooooooo lame. Who would've thought that the girl who always claimed she'd be better than Blackbeard would have seasickness like this?

I close my eyes and focus on taking deep breaths. A hand gently settles itself on my shoulder.

"Go away" I say without looking at them. I don't want to be by myself, but I'd rather die than have one of the assholes on this boat see me sick as a dog over a little bit of rocking.

"I brought you some mint tea." a calm, caring voice says. "I remembered reading an article that said tea was a particularly efficent remedy for nausea, so I made some for you."

I crack open an eye to look at the person next to me. Kanaya Maryam. Of course. Who else on this boat would care enought to not only come out into the rain to keep me company, but also try to do something to make me feel better?

I try to play it off like her coming out here didn't just make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Mint tea?" I take the mug into my shaky hands. "Is it poisonous?"

She smiles softly at me. "Do you really suspect that I would purposefully poison you?"

I look at her suspiciously all the same. I peer into the light green liquid. The mint leaves are still in the mug. I take a small sip of the tea. It's not actually that bad. I continue to drink the tea.

Soon enough, my stomach settles some. Kanaya stays with me the whole time, always touching me in some small, soothing way- her hand on my back, standing just close enough to me so that are shoulders brush up aginst each other. We stand in peaceful silence, looking out at the rough waters, lost in our own thoughts.

She's the kind of person that doesn't have to say a word to tell you that she'll always be there for you. I just knew. And I think that even though I would NEVER say so to her, she knew that if she ever needed me, I'd always be there for her too. Always.

After an hour, I am one hundred percent back to normal, but I'm still quite content to just stare out into what seems to be an endless ocean. It's so big. It looks like it could swallow us whole, but I'm not scared. I'm not even slightly worried. I will handle ALL of the irons in the fire... you know... unless Kanaya is willing to stick around...

**I love shipping these two pale. X33**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I just wanted to go ahead and say that the entire fanfic isn't gonna go like this. I'm just taking the time to introduce all the characters and have a chapter from each of their perspectives. I promise this isn't a plotless, pointless fic. It will have purpose- once I've done chapters from Gamzee's, Kanaya's, Nepeta's, Tavros', and Aradia's perspectives. **

**Special people who deserve glomps and digital cookies: F4BP30PL3 and epiclicious. Keep bein awesome, bros. :o)**

Aradia's POV

My name is ARADIA MEGIDO. I am in the TENTH grade. I used to love ARCHAEOLOGY. Though I haven't been nearly as interested in it as of late, I still hold a general NOSTALGIC FONDNESS of it. Ever since... "the ACCIDENT" I have been able to see and hear the DEAD. I have not told ANYONE about this for fear of being sent to an ASYLUM.

I am absent-mindedly staring out the window, watching the waves. I hear someone approach me and stand next to me, but I ignore him or her. I don't feel like talking right now.

The person clears their throat., as a signal for me to pay attention. Why even do people do that? The person speaks, "Excuse me, Aradia?" I bite back a sigh and look to see who it is. It's a tall, muscular guy. I vaguely remember seeing him around school. Gym class, perhaps?

"This may surprise you because of your obviously lower status at school, but... I really like you, and let's face it, we're going to be on this boat for quite some time. So, excuse me if I'm being too blunt, but I was wondering if perhaps you'd be interested in being my girlfriend?" He looks like he's waiting for a bomb to explode in his face, and explode it does.

I stand and grab the collar of his shirt, bringing him down to my height. He looks so shocked. His brow perspirates heavily, though not too much heavier than the rest of him. I hear screaming... Oh wait. That's me.

I stop screaming for a moment and look around the room out of the corner of my eye. I see Sollux looking at the tall guy and I. He looks rather surprised, slightly hopeful. Oh, god. he thinks he as a chance with me... No.

I still really like him, but... Being around him is nerve-wracking all on its own. The memories he brings are terrifying, but the voices of the dead are worse than any memory my conscious mind could possibly hold. The voices are already loud enough with being on the same boat as him. I'm honestly not sure if I can handle being that _close_ to him again.

I hate to do it. I care about him so much. It wasn't his fault, but I can't tell him that, can't let him become close to me again.

I tighten my grip in the tall senior's shirt and kiss him passionately in front of everyone, Sollux included.

_"I love you... I love you. I love you, Sollux! I'm so sorry." _I think to myself as I kiss the guy roughly.

I glance at Sollux out of the corner of my eye while the sweaty guy is still shocked and dazed by the fact that I just kissed him without even knowing his name.

_"I love you..." _I look away.

**So, guesswhatimahomestuck... What now? C: Sorry 'bout the shortness of this y'all...**


End file.
